


If I Could Have A Moment

by catsandspite



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Third Gym Friendship, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27623684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsandspite/pseuds/catsandspite
Summary: Kuroo just wants to kiss his boyfriend.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	If I Could Have A Moment

It’s after a long first day of sets that Kuroo finally manages to talk to Akaashi. 

“Hey, you done for the day?” He asks, hopeful, but it’s a dumb question. 

Akaashi’s smile is sly. “Bokuto-san wants to practice a while longer, would you jump some blocks for us?”

Kuroo is such a sucker for love. 

“Anything for you~”

He’s rewarded with a quick peck before Akaashi is making his way back into the gym, calling for Bokuto. Bokuto is ecstatic and takes charge of both the conversation and the practice. 

It isn’t until hours later, sweat dripping from him while he taps newly jammed fingers, that Akaashi acknowledges him again, sitting beside Kuroo and bumping their shoulders together. 

“Do we need to go easy on you tomorrow?” He asks. 

“Nah,” Kuroo flexes his fingers and grins. “I’m gonna block all Bokuto’s dumb spikes tomorrow.”

“You can try!” Bokuto shouts from across the gym where he’s cleaning up, letting them know that yes, of course he’s eavesdropping. 

“I’m not even gonna respond to him,” Kuroo decides. Akaashi’s answering laugh is musical.

“No, you’ll only egg him on.” He agrees. 

There’s a moment where Kuroo thinks that finally he’ll get the kiss he’s been waiting for all day-

“Let’s go, ‘Kaashi,” Bokuto interrupts, hands on his hips and a petulant pout from having to do the majority of the cleanup.

“Of course, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi agrees, biting his lip to control the shit-eating grin threatening to take over. 

No. Fucking. Way. 

Kuroo pulls him back by his elbow, kissing his boyfriend fully and thoroughly for the first time in over a week. 

He can hear Bokuto grumbling but pays him no mind as Akaashi kisses him back before retreating, cheeks dusted pink. 

“See you tomorrow, Kuroo-san.”

Bokuto throws an arm around Akaashi’s shoulder, the other hand pointing at Kuroo. 

“We’re gonna kick your ass again tomorrow, dude,” he declares as they move to leave. 

“Just try it you dumb owl,” Kuroo calls after them, before glancing around the gym to find that Bokuto had only half-assed with cleaning. “That bastard,” he swears as he grabs the mop, smile still threatening to split his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^ feel free to chat with me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/_aldoodles)


End file.
